Agent Unknown's Aston Martin DB5
Agent Unknown's Aston Martin DB5 is a spy car that Agent Unknown uses to get away from the CPPD, SPA and OCDA. Specifications *Top Speed: 147 mph *0-60 MPH: 7 seconds *Engine Type: 4.2 Liter Straight 6 with Triple 2V Carbs *Horsepower: 290 *Vehicle type: Peerless GT Weaponry and Gadgets This car is equipped with more gadgets than any of the other spies, including: *'Four grappling hooks': Disguised as bumperettes, the hooks attach to the end of strings. They can be shot to reach an object at some distance, and are strong enough to lift and suspend Unknown, giving him extra flexibility. *'Spy camera': Located in the right headlight, it can zoom in to see details and take pictures. *'Missile launcher': Located in the left headlight. It can fire small but powerful missiles. *'Digital read-outs': Located on the side mirror, the screen can receive transmissions from other spies or from his surveillance probes. *'Glass cutter': Consists of a small and very compact device, launched from the left side mirror. It attaches itself to the glass, and deploys a long stick with the cutting unit at the end that cuts with a circular counter-clockwise movement a piece of glass that is then ejected. *'Magnetic explosives launcher': Located in the front wheel hubs, it launches small explosives that stick to a metallic surface and explode after a short amount of time. *'Deployable machine guns': On both sides, hidden in the side vent. *'Deployable surveillance probes': Located in the rear right wheel hub. Very small, light and compacted into a sphere. Unknown can discretely drop one which then deploys feet and open its camera, which transmits an image to Unknown's digital read-outs. *'Mounted quad harpoon gun': Located on his undercarriage, it is used for a similar purpose as the grappling hooks to suspend Unknown, but are much more powerful. *'Deployable holographic disguise emitter': Located on the roof. The device instantaneously makes a holographic disguise all around the car. A known disguise is a Hudson Hornet Motorcar. *'Wheeled motorized jack': Launched from the undercarriage. A skateboard-shaped gadget that travels to a chasing car, and then deploys its jack, tipping the car over. *'Steel Magnet Wheels': Permits Unknown to climb up the side of a steel wall. Unknown also uses them to grab enemy cars in fights. *'Hydrofoil Mode': Consists of two retractable foils on the undercarriage. Used for oversea travel. *'Submarine Mode': Used for underwater escapes and travel. It includes a breathing apparatus, side directional fins, and the rear wheels transform into propellers. *'On-board computer': The car is equipped with a computer that can analyze spy data. It projects a hologram heads-up display as a screen and dual trackball platforms as a mouse. *'Projection lamps': Located above it's headlights, they emit the hologram heads-up display. *'Headlight cameras': Invisible, they transmit an image to The car's on-board computer that can then be analyzed. *'Flight Afterburners: '''Located in the rear deck exhaust. Enables The Car to fly at fast speeds. *'Retractable Wings': Located on both sides and it's rear deck. The Car has wings that assist it to steer while it is in flight. *'Concealed guns:' One in each front wheel. *'Electroshock device': A taser-like weapon. Unknown uses it to neutralize enemies without damaging them. *'Telescoping utility''' arm: A small screwdriver-like arm that permits Unknown to more precisely use the buttons of a control panel and hold small devices. Voice Commands These gadgets are activated with Voice Commands *'Deployable Gatling guns': One on each side. Deployed when Unknown uses the word Guns. *'Twin rockets': Give the car a powerful boost, and can serve to direct itself when gliding. *'Deployable paraglider': Of an orange color, it permits the car to glide in the air. When used with it's rockets, this gadget permits the car to direct itself more precisely. Category:Car